Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an isolator system used for a regenerative medical experiment environmental device and a pharmaceutical experiment environmental device, in which a work hand is inserted into a box shaped work space to conduct work.
Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Laid-open Publication No. 2011-177091 discloses an isolator in which the bottom of its working chamber is configured with a working plate and which includes a discharge path below the working plate and a centrifugal machine below the middle of the working plate. In the isolator, its working chamber is separated into an operation area and an auxiliary working area. The working plate of the isolator has a recess for housing a door, and a door of a joint box to which an incubator is mounted is housed in the recess so as to be a part of the working plate.
The present disclosure is to provide an isolator system whose ease of cleaning and workability are improved.